


The Impostor

by Daisyflo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Among Us, Barista Rey (Star Wars), Ben is a good impostor, Clueless Kylo and Kira, Coworkers Reylo, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, HEA, Happy Ending, M/M, Oh no we actually know each other, Rey has trust and abandonment issues, Secret Identities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27060214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyflo/pseuds/Daisyflo
Summary: A loud groan leaves Rey as she watches her avatar be thrown into space, then be claimed innocent. It’s the third time today, and yet her friends keep trusting this stranger. It’s infuriating, and most definitely triggering her competitive side.“It’s just a game, Rey!”aka it's not just a game
Relationships: Established Stormpilot - Relationship, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 88





	The Impostor

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to monsterleadmehome for beta'ing this! This was written for a very good friend that I'm exremely thankful for ♥

**Kylo** Kira is suspicious.

 **Kira** Rly Kylo?? I was with u u saw me scan

 **Kylo** I’m voting Kira.

A loud groan leaves Rey as she watches her avatar be thrown into space, then be claimed innocent. It’s the third time today, and yet her friends keep trusting this stranger. It’s infuriating, and most definitely triggering her competitive side.

“It’s just a game, Rey!”

She lets out another groan in response, drawing a laugh out of her roommate, still playing on his phone. The laugh quickly twists into a gasp, followed by an incredulous look. “He killed me!”

“Of course he did,” Rey mumbles from her end of the couch.

They’ve been playing all afternoon, only taking one quick break to get some tea. Poe found the game a week ago and got Finn to play with him, which quite honestly annoyed Rey- until today, when Finn invited her to play with them and passed on the addiction. Which was a good distraction from her cramps, really: a quick game, easy to understand but immersive enough to distract her from the million fists punching her lower abdomen. Just a fun, friendly afternoon with her friends.

Until that Kylo guy joined them.

“Oh, he’s good. He’s really good.”

“He’s just a liar.”

Finn doesn’t react, too captivated by his phone. She clears her throat. Once. Twice. When he still doesn’t react, she pushes his leg off the couch.

“What?!”

“I’m voting you out. Out of my spaceship.”

A series of giggles fill the living room as Finn pushes Rey’s leg in return then steals her side of the throw blanket, starting one of the most gentle pillow fights they’ve ever had. She knows he’s letting her win when he gets up to get some more tea, indulging her like the good friend he is. Finn is, by far, the best friend Rey has ever had. He’s also the first one, really. Rey doesn’t necessarily believe in destiny, but she’s thankful for whatever brought Finn into her life. He’s compassionate, understanding, and loves food just as much as she does; but more importantly, he knows the way to her heart.

“Pizza for dinner?”

Their phones are long forgotten on the carpet by the time their food arrives, the game a distant memory quickly erased by the perfect combination of cheese and pepperoni.

\- - -

**→ Kylo (renkylo) hopped into the server.**

 **Poe** Hey man!

 **Rose** Hi! Welcome!

 **Kaydel** hey! 

**Finn** hey man! I’m adding your color, give me a second

 **Finn** ok should be good now

 **Kylo** Thank you. Hi everyone.

Rey’s heart misses a beat at the notifications flooding her screen. She must’ve misread it, because there’s no way they would’ve done that. This server was made for friends and nice encounters. Kylo was _not_ a nice encounter.

The messages keep popping on her screen, warm welcoming words from her own friends. A text appears among them, only increasing the nonsense of this day.

**Finn** **_|_ ** _Just a heads up, Poe invited someone on the server._

_The Among Us server. Not ours._

There’s no point in arguing with Poe right now; or any time, really. Not that Poe is usually right. He’s actually often wrong, _very wrong-_ but Finn is her best friend, and will end up caught in the middle like he was the last time she disagreed with Poe. She doesn’t want to cause any tension in their relationship anymore, so she does what any good friend would do: text an emoji and turns off her phone for the rest of the day.

It’s not that she’s upset with Finn. She just can’t deal with this right now. The bar is full of students talking louder as the hours go, ordering drink after drink, which means she’ll soon have to get the mop out and clean after every spilled beer. She’ll be lucky if nobody gets sick tonight: they’re hosting two birthday parties and one study group that, by the look of their table, seems very determined to do anything but study.

She can hear her phone buzzing in her back pocket, begging for her attention. It’s taking her an insane amount of willpower not to give in and check what her friends are saying. She should probably reply to Finn and tell him not to worry, but that means she’ll have to watch him befriend that Kylo guy, and she can’t do that right now. The rational part of her knows she shouldn’t feel threatened by him, but she can’t help it. She worked so hard to fit in and open up to these people, any stranger- especially a liar- feels like a threat to that safe bubble she found.

“Rey? We could use a hand over here.”

Her eyes instinctively roll at the sound of her coworker's voice. “Yes, I-”

“Now.”

Another notification makes her phone buzz against her hips as she looks up, her eyes meeting his. “You know you’re not a manager yet, right? 

Ben gives her a shrug for a response, but she doesn’t miss the way _he_ rolls his eyes at her. It’s like he’s not even hiding it; well, she didn’t either, but she had a reason. Ben is the least supportive coworker she’s ever had, always complaining and convinced he can do better than her. Sure, he’s much faster with cocktails and never forgets to turn off the lights before he leaves, but he’s never had any tips. There’s something about him, _in_ him that just seems eager to irritate everyone around him. She once caught him arguing with a customer about using the coasters so as to not damage the table. She remembers staying a little late that night, laughing in the corner as she heard him ramble about how oak wood tables should never be used for a bar, nor should they be varnished. She caught herself wondering where he learned so much about wood as she scrubbed the same glass over and over, and woke up the morning after from a rather visual dream of Ben chopping wood in the middle of the bar, building new tables with his bare hands.

“Rey-”

“I said _yes_.”

The words come out a little harsher than intended, but she’s not about to apologize. There’s something satisfying in the split second during which Ben stares at her in surprise, with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. He switches back to his usual disgruntled expression rather quickly, his lips pressed into a straight line as she ignores the bottles he set out for her and gets started on the first order she hears from the crowd. There’s a hint of regret in her when she notices Ben clumsily spilling whisky across the counter. Ben might be responsible for many of her bad moods, but she can’t blame him for today’s events. She can’t apologize either, though- that’s taking it a little too far- so she just waits for him to be close enough to see her use the bottles he got out for her, and give the next customer one of those damn coasters.

His nod is almost imperceptible, but she doesn’t hear him until the end of the shift, when he wishes her a good night before disappearing inside the box he calls a car. It’s almost comical how small this thing is compared to him. Rey is always tempted to ask him how long it takes to get out of it, but everyone knows there’s no point in trying to talk to Ben outside of work. She just looks back instead, her eyes meeting his through the fogged up windshield of his Fiat. Ben raises a hand from his wheel, his every so neutral eyes already focused on his phone. Rey doesn’t bother replying and takes her own phone out, finally checking all the messages she ignored for the last hours.

There’s a hundred of these, all simple and cheerful. They’ve been playing for an hour or two while she was working, but she doesn’t see many messages from Kylo.

Good.

**Kira** Sorry, I was at work. Goodnight everyone.

Her phone doesn’t buzz on the way home, of course. Everyone is always sound asleep at this time, the bus driver and a few strangers her only company as she crosses the city. She doesn’t hate it, though. There’s something peaceful about driving at night; it’s like sharing a secret with a place, gazing at a new aspect of it through empty buildings and deserted parks. She’s just two stops away from home when her phone vibrates against her hand, pulling her out of her peaceful daydream. Maybe she’ll get a ride home from Finn like he did that time she was too tired to walk from the bus stop, or maybe he’s letting her know there’s some pizza left in the fridge for when she comes back, or-

Her smile fades when she sees the simple word obstructing her screen, awakening the irritation she’d managed to ignore all night.

**Kylo** Goodnight.

A groan escapes Rey as she locks her phone again, rolling her eyes and leaning down to push the stop button. She’s not going to let his presence get into her head again, especially not right before bed. Her phone reminds her of the notification two minutes later as she walks out of the bus, and again as she closes the door of her room, determined to ignore him and get some much-needed rest.

\- - -

**Kylo** Good morning.

The glass Rey is cleaning almost slips between her hands. The notification echoes against the counter and the walls for a few seconds more as her heartbeat slowly goes back to normal. The bar is almost empty today, save for the two customers reading at their table. She’s always alone on Monday mornings: Ben gets most of the night shifts with Phasma, who’s working part-time as a student, and Lando insists that he can’t be a good manager before noon; which leaves Rey with herself, and the few courageous students desperate for a quiet, affordable place to study in the morning.

And a persistent stranger who can’t take a hint.

**Kira** what do u want?

The answer comes within seconds, earning her a few glares from the two girls struggling to focus on their books.

**Kylo** I’m just wishing you a good morning.

Is that his way of reminding her that she didn’t welcome him in the group? Because she knows she didn’t, and certainly doesn’t plan to; she’s not a liar, unlike him. She types her reply with a sarcastic chuckle, shaking her head disapprovingly.

 **Kira** well thats sus

 **Kylo** Oh, I see. You’re still bitter about that?

_Bitter?!_

**Kira** im not bitter

 **Kira** ur the one who lied

 **Kylo** It’s part of the game. I thought you were an experienced player.

 **Kira** i am

 **Kira** and its a strategy game

 **Kira** not a lie game

 **Kylo** Lying is a strategy.

Her fingers hover above the keyboard, hesitant. Fuck, he’s not wrong. And very calm. No wonder he won so easily. She’s still searching for something to say when the familiar three dots appear, followed by a new message.

**Kylo** I’m about to start a game right now, we can team up if you want.

_Nice try._

**Kira** im working

 **Kylo** Maybe later?

Rey chuckles as she locks her phone and goes back to the dishes flooding her sink. He’s unbelievable. Of course he wants to team up: that’s how he’ll betray her again, and she’s not going to give him the satisfaction. She ignores his message instead, focusing on her work and on the book she brought for today.

The apartment is filled with Finn and Poe’s laughter when she gets home. It smells of fries and soda, which she wouldn’t hate if she hadn’t spent her bus ride next to a bunch of teenagers eating McDonalds, and her entire day in a small, crowded area. Finn’s voice echoes from the living room, giggly. “Hey, Poe’s here!”

“Yeah,” Rey mumbles as she stumbles upon a pair of brown leather boots abandoned in the middle of the hallway. “I figured.”

It’s been a recurring habit for the last few weeks: Poe coming over, spending his evenings with Finn and being way too kind and funny for her to possibly be upset about this. She’s happy for Finn, really. She’s a little less happy about Poe currently lying on _her_ side of the couch, though.

She smiles anyway, walking to the sink with her bag still hanging over her shoulder.

“We’re playing, if you want to join?”

“Who’s on?”

“Rose, Kylo and us.”

Her teabag drops in the depths of her mug, tainting the hot water immediately. “Maybe later.” Her voice doesn’t come out as neutral as she expected, but Finn doesn’t seem to mind, giving her a shrug as his eyes shift back to his phone. She wishes he would’ve insisted, but the familiar tune of the game makes it very obvious she isn’t getting his attention anytime soon.

Good. She needs a moment alone, anyway.

She’s barely read a chapter when her phone buzzes against her thigh, her teeth gritting when she sees the name on her screen.

**Kylo** I thought you were working?

 **Kira** i finished obviously

 **Kylo** Ah, so you can write full words.

 **Kylo** Why don’t you join us?

_Because I don’t like you._

**Kira** i’m tired.

 **Kylo** Oh, punctuation, now. Are you alright?

 **Kira** what is your fucking problem?

She doesn’t regret it.

Maybe a little.

Just a little.

**Kylo** Wow, sorry. Finn just said you’d join later, I figured that meant you would talk now.

 **Kira** why do u want to talk to me so bad?

 **Kylo** I’m just trying to be nice.

 **Kira** lying isn’t nice

 **Kylo** Seriously? Again?

 **Kylo** That was just a game, I never lie outside of this game.

 **Kira** have a good day Kylo

 **Kylo** Really? Ignoring me again?

A grunted _yes_ passes her teeth as she tosses the phone to her bed. She shouldn’t be so worked up about it, but there’s just _something_ about him- it’s not fair how fast her friends welcomed him and trusted him. Rose would tell her that there’s something deeper about her anger, but today isn’t one of those days where Rey feels like sitting down and talking. No, she feels like opening her book again, and ignoring anything and everyone for the rest of the day.

  
  


**Kylo** Can’t sleep?

 **Kylo** I know you’re there, you just shared a meme on the server.

Rey lets out a muffled groan, rolling to her other side.

**Kira** I’m sleeping.

 **Kylo** Sure you are.

The messages of their last conversations are still visible, like a reminder of how poorly she behaved. She’d gladly blame it on the hormones, but it’s way too late for her to ignore the truth. _Fuck_ , she loves traveling at night, but does she hate _thinking_ at night. It’s like her inner blinders are asleep, letting all the things she can usually ignore invade her mind, giving her no other choice than to acknowledge them.

Fine.

**Kira** look, i’m sorry about the other day

 **Kira** i felt threatened

 **Kira** and vulnerable

 **Kylo** It’s fine.

 **Kira** no its not

 **Kira** i have abandonment issues but im working on it

 **Kylo** Oh, I’m sorry.

 **Kylo** But what does it have to do with me?

Rey groans again, staring at what she just sent. It’s not like she doesn’t know that, but writing it, telling someone- it just makes it a little more real. She hasn’t told anyone but Rose; though Finn figured it out, with his smart brain and kindness. Both of them would encourage her to talk. They would also tell her not to confide in a complete stranger.

It’s too late not to.

**Kira** my friends really like u, ur the first player they’ve added to our group

 **Kylo** Oh.

 **Kylo** Well, it’s nice to hear that, but I’m sorry it’s causing you so much pain.

 **Kylo** Would it helped if I left the server?

 **Kira** no

 **Kira** no, please dont

 **Kylo** I don’t mind. I don’t want to ruin things between you.

 **Kira** u wont, its ok

 **Kylo** Ok.

 **Kylo** For what it’s worth, they keep saying they miss having you around.

And here they are: the talk-in-the-middle-of-the-night tears.

**Kira** i know

 **Kylo** So why would they leave you?

 **Kira** because that’s what people do

 **Kylo** Not everyone does.

 **Kylo** Look at me, I’m still bothering you.

Her silent sob turns into a strangled laugh, tears slipping between her lips with a salty taste.

**Kira** true

 **Kylo** So I’m bothering you?

 **Kira** a little

 **Kylo** I can leave you alone...

 **Kira** please dont

Rey frowns at her own message, a hint of embarrassment seizing her when Kylo doesn’t reply right back. She must be quite desperate, but truth is… he’s not that bad. It’s actually nice to talk to him. Liberating. Soothing.

**Kylo** KDIGEO

 **Kira** what?

 **Kylo** We’re teaming up.

Rey bites her lips, hesitating for a split second before she opens the app and enters the code.

\- - -

**Kira** good morning

 **Kira** I know ur up. Want to play?

 **Kylo** Good morning. Are you stalking me?

There’s no one in the bar to glare at her, today- her laugh resonates inside the empty room, barely covered by the running water filling the dirty glasses in the sink.

**Kira** No, I’m just bored

 **Kylo** And using punctuation. I think you’ve been watching me.

 **Kira** oh shut up

 **Kylo** Ok ok, sorry. I just woke up, let me grab my coffee and I’ll play with you.

As much as she hates to be wrong, Rey has to admit they do make a great team. Kylo is great at confusing people during conversations, but remains a loyal game partner. He’s also a good friend, keeping her company all day and talking to her during the ride back home. Talking to him isn’t a burden at all; it’s actually comforting.

\- - -

**Kylo** So you work night shifts, right?

 **Kira** Are u stalking me?

 **Kylo** Punctuation again, I appreciate that. And no, I’m not stalking you. You just happen to disappear at certain times.

 **Kira** Thats stalking

 **Kylo** That’s being attentive.

 **Kira** Well thats new

 **Kylo** Not being stalked?

 **Kira** Someone being attentive to what I say

The three dots appear then disappear, and the silence around is suddenly much heavier.

**Kira** sorry, didnt mean to say that

 **Kylo** No, don’t be sorry.

 **Kylo** Do me a favor and treat yourself to a peaceful night when you get home, alright?

 **Kira** how is that a favor?

 **Kylo** Please?

The sun has long settled down when Rey gets home, stumbling upon Finn talking to himself in the living room, a headset crowning his face as he turns to her with a grin.

“Hey! We’re playing with the audio on- yes, she just got home!” Some distant voices start talking in his headset, too low for Rey to hear anything. “Kylo says hi,” Finn adds with a nod.

Her heart beats a little faster at his name.

“Oh. Tell him I say hi too.”

Finn doesn’t comment on her change of tone, but his frown is very telling. “You… want to join us?”

She’s not sure she’s ready to hear Kylo yet. They’ve been talking a lot in the past few weeks, but speaking is a whole other thing. Her mouth closes and opens as she weighs the pros and cons, then opens again when she remembers what made her come home so early.

“I just need a shower. I’ll join the next one?”

Finns gives her a nod as a response; one of those nods that mean she better be ready for an interrogation once they’re alone again. Which means she has to figure out her answers before then.

Her phone buzzes in her hand when she closes the bathroom door, the new message drawing a smile on her lips.

**Kylo** A shower, really? You’ve had better excuses to avoid me.

 **Kira** my shirt is covered in beer

 **Kylo** Suspicious.

 **Kira** i can prove it

The mirror is a bit too dirty for a mirror picture, so she switches her phone camera to selfie mode and snaps a picture of the once white uniform. She hits send, then starts her playlist before hopping in the shower, welcoming the warm water cleaning the residues of cold beer that somehow reached the skin of her abdomen.

She’s surprised not to hear a single notification in the whole duration of her shower. She’s also surprised when Finn announces that Kylo had to leave early. And even more surprised when a message finally appears on her screen later that afternoon, far from the usual goodnight text.

**Kylo** I’m sorry, I don’t think we should be friends anymore.

Her heart misses a beat. She reads it again, like this will bring a different meaning to the words tightening her throat, but the message doesn’t seem to change. Rey opens the notification with shaky hands, trying to think of something to say when her eyes land on the last conversation they had, closed by the selfie she sent.

Her uniform is white. Tainted with dry beer and _very much transparent_ , exposing her lacy bra in a way that’s more than suggestive.

Oh _fuck_.

**Kira** oh my god, i’m so sorry

 **Kira** i didnt mean to send that

 **Kira** i mean i did but not THAT

 **Kira** not that i wouldnt send something like this if we got to know each other a little more and i appreciate you i really do but i promise i didnt mean to send that, im sorry can we start over? i really like you and id hate to lose you because of a stupid picture, i was just tired and i trust you so i didnt check before i sent it

Her heart is racing, barely keeping up with the pace of her fingers as she types another long message to rectify that she doesn’t _like him, but that she does, maybe she does but she didn’t mean to tell him this way, and-_

**Kylo** I’m sorry, I like someone else.

 **Kylo** I’m working, let’s talk about this later.

 **Kira** oh

_Oh_. It’s all she can say.

_Oh._

  
  


There’s a lot of inconveniences to working night shifts; but if there’s one thing that Rey loves about the bar, it’s its soothing atmosphere in the afternoon. The lack of windows makes it feel like an elaborate burrow, far away from the rain she had to brave on her way from the bus stop. She’s always loved the rain, but there’s something extremely pathetic about crying in the rain on her way to work. Her eyes are puffy, her hair is a mess and she can’t stop thinking about how stupid she was to let someone new in her life so fast and so much.

Ben is already there when she hops behind the counter, wiping glasses like some secondary character in a romcom. That would certainly bring some sense to this day, though, and she wouldn’t mind a pep talk right now- fuck, she must be really down if the perspective of some advice from Ben is cheering her up. She’s not even sure she’s ever seen him with anyone in the six months they’ve been working together.

“You need a drink,” he says as she passes him to hand her jacket by the door.

It’s not even a question. She must look really bad, if Ben noticed it; he’s not the type to talk to her during shifts. Or ever, really.

“Yeah,” she sighs. “Yeah, I do.”

“Go get us a table, I’ll be right back.”

Ben disappears before she can say anything. She’s too surprised to react, anyway. Ben Solo, broody Ben, of all people, is giving her a romcom pep talk in the empty bar they both work at. She’d believe this is a dream if her hair wasn’t soaking all over the carpet- she’s pretty sure these things never happen in dreams.

She picks her favorite table by the radiator, both because she likes the armchairs and because she desperately needs to dry before her shift begins. Ben joins her just as the first shivers travel down her body, setting down a large glass in front of her with three marshmallows on a toothpick.

“I know you like them,” he explains when she frowns, “I saw you eat one after hours last week.”

It’s the first chuckle that leaves her in hours.

“Didn’t know you were watching.”

Ben just shrugs in response, nodding her way as to redirect the conversation. “So what’s wrong?”

Rey shrugs as well, mirroring him as she grabs her cocktail and starts munching on the marshmallows. She waits until she can feel the first one gliding down her throat to reply in a whisper.

“A guy rejected me.”

“Oh.”

Her eyes meet Ben briefly, watching out for his reaction. She’s pretty sure she saw him smile behind that big frown of his. He’s so tall, everything about him is so big, it’s ridiculous; and yet, it’s familiar enough for her to keep going and explain the situation to her poor, clueless coworker.

“I’m sorry. I’m sure he’s already regretting it.”

“Oh no,” Rey replies with her mouth full of marshmallows. “He’s not. Trust me.”

A few customers enter the room as she swallows the candies, Ben watching her silently like he’s trying to solve a case. He remains like that for a moment, then shrugs again, sitting back in his chair. “I think you should text him.”

It’s her turn to frown, now. Surely, one single cocktail can’t have distorted her senses that much. “ _You think I should text him?_ ”

“He’s ignoring you anyway, right? Might as well get it off your chest.”

Fuck, he’s not wrong. Rey is almost expecting him to laugh and change his mind, but Ben doesn’t move, looking between her phone and her with an encouraging smile. She’s not sure she’d ever seen him smile besides that time she had her first asshole customer; she remembers him taking care of that right as she was about to start crying, and joining her later in the locker room to make sure she was alright. She’d had a tiny crush on him for a few days after that, quickly forgotten when it became obvious Ben wasn’t interested in her, or in anyone. This smile is comforting, though. Just what she needs to take her phone and open the conversation she’s been avoiding until now and start typing whatever comes to her mind.

**Kira** You know what, I take it back, I’m not sorry.

Ben’s phone buzzes on the table, but she doesn’t look up. She keeps typing as the words come to her, nervously chewing on the empty toothpick.

**Kira** You’re the one who wouldn’t leave me alone until I liked you. You’re the one who promised nobody would leave me, and yet you did. Maybe it was a little stupid of me to fall for the first guy that gave me some kind of attention, but I’m not sorry, because I liked you and you’re great. Whoever you like is very lucky.

“You were right,” she murmurs as she hits send. “This is… freeing.”

“Sure sounds like it.”

“Thanks.”

His phone buzzes again just as she thinks of something else, ready to type and free her mind of all these thoughts.

“I think you’ve got a text.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

She looks up with a frown, nodding towards the device. “You should answer it.”

“I will.”

He’s smiling again, though she has no idea why this time. Maybe his texts are much happier than hers. Good for her.

**Kira** And I’m using full words and punctuation because of you now.

Ben’s phone buzzes again.

Her heart misses a beat.

She stops typing.

**Kira** Are you in a bar right now?

Another buzz.

**Kira** Test

Buzz.

**Kira** Are u fucking kidding me

Buzz.

“Ben?”

Ben’s already staring at her when she looks up from her phone. She’s never seen his eyes so full of emotion, so expressive. Her stomach drops as well as her heart when she sees her conversation- _their_ conversation- on his phone.

“You fucking-”

“Rey, please-”

He stands up a split second after her, blocking the way to the counter with his stupidly large body.

“Please,” he repeats. “Listen to me.”

It’s hard to process his words as well as the fact that her stupid, broody, giant coworker is the same person she’s been talking to for weeks, but Rey nods, her eyes wide and her mouth dry.

“I didn’t know,” Ben whispers, a hint of shame in his voice. “I didn’t know until you sent that picture of your uniform.”

“Oh _fuck_ , the-”

This is it. She needs to quit and move far away from this place, in a city where she won’t have to work with the guy she accidentally sexted, and got rejected by. “I’m sorry,” she groans, covering her face with both hands. “I’m so sorry, it’s going to be so weird now, I should probably quit.”

“Please, don’t.”

“But what if you bring that person you like and I get jealous and-”

“Rey, it’s _you_ that I like.”

A new silence falls between them, this time light and short. “What do you mean it’s me that you like?

“I mean I like you.” His voice is a little shaky now, not as assured as before. “I’ve liked you for months, you’re really nice and scary, and pretty, and when I realized you were also Kira I panicked because I liked her too, so-”

His hands find hers the moments her lips claim his in a messy, hungry kiss that leaves them both breathless as they pull away from each other, only to crush into each other again, laughing between kisses and holding onto the other a little tighter. Ben’s shirt is all soaked by the time they let go of each other, smiling with pink lips and trembling hands, the adrenaline keeping their bodies warm and steady. Rey is the first to break the silence, biting her lips as she pats his chest with the back of her hand.

“Come on, we need to get you a new uniform.”

Ben’s grin only widens, his hand finding hers in no time. “I might need some help,” he murmurs, low enough for her to feel a new wave of shivers travel down her body. “Stock room?”

“Well, that’s suspicious,” Rey replies, ignoring the curious looks of the students sitting on the table next to them as Ben lets out a laugh, the first one she’s ever heard from him, and by far her favorite.


End file.
